


Truth in Beauty

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Community: writerverse, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d lost a bet, and Meredith had cashed it in immediately, demanding that Jane wear a skirt at the next movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (change characters' genders)

“Oh, that is not fair,” said Meredith, the moment Jane opened her door.

“What?” the colonel asked, crossing her arms self-consciously.

She’d lost a bet— technically, she’d lost a chess match, but they’d taken to betting actions as collateral— and Meredith had cashed it in immediately, demanding that Jane wear a skirt at the next movie night.

Jane hadn’t owned any before coming to Atlantis, not since she’d been forced into pantyhose and curlers to ‘make a good impression’ to her father’s business associates. She’d cut her hair short, joined the Air Force, and refused to wear anything but pants, even with her dress uniform. But when she’d started Bantos lessons with Teylan, he’d given her a set of traditional Athosian clothes, a close-fitting sleeveless top and flowing skirt.

She hadn’t done more than put them on, her hair just as unruly as ever, feet bare— but Meredith looked _amazing_. She was all curves, hair in loose curls around her shoulders, wearing hip-hugging jeans and a top that showed a lot more cleavage than her science uniform.

“You,” said Meredith, waving a vague hand. “Bad enough you’ve got that slouch and that hair—”

“What about my hair?” said Jane.

“—but do you really have to be smart _and_ hot?”

“I— hot?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know,” Meredith snapped. “Some of us happen to be hypoglycemic, colonel, so we can’t always keep up with our girlish figures.”

“But you’re gorgeous!” Jane blurted, then felt herself blush as the other woman stared. “I mean, how could you not know that?”

“Oh,” said Meredith, turning faintly pink, too. “I— Oh.”

“Yeah?” Jane. She reached out to tuck a strand of honey-colored hair behind Meredith’s ear.

The scientist caught her hand, smiling, and laced their fingers together. “Yeah.”

THE END


End file.
